Mythos Cyborgs (Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman)
The Mythos Cyborgs are a special series of super cyborgs developed by the evil Dr. Gaia and Dr. Uranus for Black Ghost. They are modeled after specific characters in Greek mythology and the majority of them have abilities that relate to the character they are modeled after. They serve as antagonists during the beginning of Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman for the 00 Cyborgs. They appeared before humanity posing as the real Gods of Mount Olympus to cause terror and destruction. Their plans were interrupted however by the 00 Cyborgs opposing Black Ghost. A great battle ensued on their home base in Magma and all of the Mythos Cyborgs were eventually destroyed along with their island. The Mythos Cyborgs *[[Apollo (009 vs. Devilman)|'Apollo']]: The leader of the group, a cyborg modeled after the Greek sun god Apollo. He possessed great strength, speed and the ability to manipulate flame and heat. The pyrokinetic abilities are stated to be because Apollo is an "intentional mutant". He died after he fell with his sister into Magma's volcano. *[[Helena (009 vs. Devilman)|'Helena']]: Apollo's sister, a cyborg modeled after Helen of Troy. She did not display any powers in the OVA. Died trying to stop her brother from fighting and falling into Magma's volcano. Like her brother, Helena is an "intentional mutant" but has displayed no powers. *'Hera': A cyborg modeled after the Queen of the Gods of Mount Olympus. Hera was a more advanced version of Cyborg 001, able to utilize psychic energy to create force fields and energy blasts. Hera also had telekinesis to crush her enemies while levitating them or could hurl large objects at them with her mind. She is seen lying on the ground in-between Poseidon and Atlas's severed head. In a flashback, she is in a group shot with her other Mythos cyborgs. *'Minotaur': A cyborg modeled after the fabled beast of the Greek myth Theseus and the Minotaur. Armed with horns that channel and manipulate lasers, superhuman strength and a thick hide making him near impervious to Cyborg 004's bullets and missiles. He is seen in the opening lying on top of a column, based on the position of where he is lying, he was impaled by it after falling during his fight with the 00 Cyborgs. *'Poseidon': A cyborg modeled after the Greek God of the Sea. Altered to have a merman's tail to move swiftly in the water. He could create powerful tidal waves and whirlpools using hydrokinesis and had a trident that he used to strike his enemies. Seen in the opening lying next to Hera, severely damaged and his trident broken in half. *'Atlas': A cyborg in a giant robot body modeled after the Greek Titan of the same name. Atlas had massive levels of strength and could rapidly fire high explosive missiles from his chest. His severed head is seen lying next to Hera in the opening with a massive fist shaped dent on the left side of it (presumably he was destroyed by 005 or 009 based on that detail), thus he was no longer functioning. *'Achilles': A cyborg that is based on a panther but is thematically modeled after the Greek hero Achilles. Achilles is armed with a shield that can fire large solar laser blasts at his target and a sword for combat. He also had a pair of accelerators that synchronize to give him great speed. But, like the titular Greek Hero, the activation switches are on his heels and if damaged, the accelerators destabilize. He is seen in the opening chasing after 009 and battling him, but he is swiftly beaten down and knocked out, his sword landing next to him after presumably flying out of his hand. *'Nereus': A failed Mythos Cyborg model, Nereus is a simple minded being whose only abilities are elasticity and super breath. While Nereus in mythology is a pre-Greek god of the sea, Nereus is modeled after a Hippo. Only seen in the flashback lineup. Notes *Nereus, or Hippo Man as he is called in the original manga, serves as a comedy gag as it is loosely modeled after the Dancing Hippos from Disney's Fantasia, whom were in the segment Dance of the Hours. This fits the theme as that segment had a backdrop of Greek architecture in the setting. *Some of the other Mythos Cyborgs in the franchise did not make it into the OVA: Artemis (herself a replacement for Helena in the 2001 anime and an unproduced arc for the 1979 series), Pan, the Centaurs, Horse Man and Lion Man/Heracles. External Links *See the Mythos Cyborgs on Cyborg 009 Wiki Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Villians